The Memory Of When We First Met
by Little Tsu
Summary: Ever since I first started on my journey as a pokemon trainer, I was always dead set on becoming the best. I would refuse to have any weak pokemon at all on my team and I wouldn't let anything stand in my way of becoming just that. - redone & lengthened -


**Hello everyone. I haven't done many fanfics & posted them up on here, but I hope that you'll like my work nonetheless. This is something that I've been thinking about so I hope it comes out good. I do not own the show or its characters, but I do own the OC that's in this. Enjoy.**

**_The Memory of When We First Met_**

It's funny, but in almost a pathetic sort of way. Ever since I first started on my journey as a pokemon trainer, I was always dead set on becoming the best. I would refuse to have any weak pokemon at all on my team and I wouldn't let anything stand in my way of becoming just that. I didn't care about anything else. That's how I thought anyways until you suddenly showed up and entered my life. It was like you had somehow forced your way in without ever even knowing...Now, here I am, heading to the place where we first met. It had been a year since you suddenly left my side, taking my heart with you. As I walk though, some memories of our time together entered my mind.

* * *

_"Hey Kira, why are you so determined in your battles? I know my reason for it, but not yours." I glanced at the young trainer next to me as we sit there at our camp for the night. You had your two of your pokemon out of their dusk balls. One of them, a male weavile, was the one you always kept out with you. Apparently he had been your very first pokemon. I wouldn't have been surprised since you lived in Snowpoint City. The other pokemon that was sound asleep and curled up next to you since your weavile had taken your lap, was a male riolu. Despite the pokemon that he was, the riolu was shockingly enough your second best pokemon._

_Your chocolate brown eyes turned towards me and a small smile graced your features. "...I'm tired of everyone comparing me to my big brother. Whenever people recognize me, they always call me 'Lucian's little sister'. It's not fair, ya know? I want people to look at me and see me as me; not as just my big brother's sister. If I train hard enough and manage to beat him in a battle, then I'll finally have surpassed him. Maybe then I will finally be recognized as myself because I'm a great trainer."_

_I stare at you for a moment, taking this in. We understood each other pretty well since I had an older brother myself. He had every badge in all the regions, not to mention all the ribbons too. If anyone understood you more than anyone else, it was me. We both kind of felt like we were in our older siblings' shadows. "...Yeah...I know exactly how you feel. I'm determined to be the best there is...I want to be better than my own brother."_

* * *

That was the first time we had actually had a real conversation. It surprisingly enough, made me feel closer to you. I felt like I knew more about you now than before and because of this, I began to notice that I was beginning to open up to you. It was strange because I never opened up to hardly anyone before that night. As our journies together continued, I started to feel a bit weird whenever I was near you. I even resorted to telling my older brother about this and he told me that I was in love. Needless to say, I was surprised, but then again, at the same time, I wasn't. Not so much anyways because unlike other girl trainers I ran into along my journies, you had a fire inside of you that would make even a Moltres seem more like an Articuno instead.

The way you battled with such fierce determination, yet with still grace and enthusiasm, it was incredible in my eyes. It was like you battled in an attempt to be the best, but at the same time, you did it just because it was fun...It was a way to bring yourself and your pokemon closer together as a family; something I failed to do with my own as all I ever cared about was getting strong pokemon to make me the best in all the regions. I guess those were just a few of the reasons why I felt the way I did towards you.

* * *

_"Alright Shadow, lets wrap this battle up. Use Ice Beam and then Dark Pulse!" A male Weavile with crimson red claws and icy blue eyes smirked as he charged towards the wounded, but still willing to battle Aggron only to suddenly leap up into the air, doing a spin right above the larger pokemon's head before releasing a spiraling Ice Beam right down upon the opponent's pokemon, freezing it in place. As the weavile fell, a gathering of dark purple energy began to form in his claws and right when he landed on the frozen over Aggron, he released the energy, using Dark Pulse at close range. This immediately took out the larger pokemon, leaving your weavile and yourself victorious._

_Your smile couldn't have gotten any bigger I think as you ran over onto the battle field and hugged your pokemon. The happiness that showed on your features actually made me want to smile too, but being who I was, I refrained from doing so and kept my arms crossed. Instead, I only smirked at you to show my congrats to your victory in the battle. I could never tell you what all I really thought and how I wished your smile would never go away._

* * *

Even now, I keep wishing that your smile would never go away. It's stupid of me to wish it, but I still do. As I glance up at the sky, nearing even closer to my destination, I end up remembering two last things. One was the day that you confessed that you actually loved me. It was difficult for me to believe and I even considered the possibility that I had just heard you wrong, but then you repeated it while blushing from embarrassment. Your weavile had actually been snickering at the look on your face. I admit that it was funny too, but then I just smiled - actually smiled, not smirked - and told you that the feeling was mutual. The expression you had on your face when I had said those words was something I could never forget. To say the least it was pretty comical since I didn't even know a person could get that red in the face. I had thought that that was one of the best days of my life up to date and that nothing could ever ruin it. I couldn't have been more wrong because the last memory currently in my head, was the day I saw you last.

* * *

_All of my pokemon were out, fighting in probably the biggest battle of my life. It was still hard to believe what I was seeing; Dialga, the legendary dragon of time was here before me, but not as itself. Instead, the large pokemon had gone into a rampage. It was probably something that was caused by Team Galactic. I cursed under my breath at the mere thought of those insufferably annoying criminals. They obviously had no clue as to what they were thinking._

_Instead of marveling at the sight before me and trying to actually capture the fierce creature, here I was with you and your own pokemon out, trying to calm to dang thing down. I knew that if we didn't, the entire temple would be in ruins on top of Mt. Coronet. As I glance over at you, I saw that you were beginning to be pushed back some. Your pokemon seemed to be struggling; even your very best, Shadow. "Kira! Maybe we should try and lure it out of the temple! This pokemon's out of control! There's no telling what it could do!"_

_You glance over at me after I had said this. When I saw the look you had in your eyes, I knew there was no sense in talking to you about this. You were too stubborn to run away in any sort of manner. I could see that you were now even more determined to win this than earlier. Seeing you like this also got me going. I wanted to defeat Dialga to calm it back down, but then that'd also consider me possibly the strongest trainer in all of Sinnoh as well, I think._

_In the end, Dialga had charged up, its wings growing ever larger as it opened their mouth; a dark gathering of energy forming in its mouth. The dragon was getting ready to unleash its ultimate attack. "This is bad. Kira! We have to combine our attacks! Maybe that'll be able to overpower Dialga's own attack and finally defeat it!" You seemed to nod your head in agreement to this. "Alright, but we have to time it right! If we don't, then we're seriously done for!" You then directed your attention back to all of your pokemon, directing them on which attack they should use. They all nodded in understanding at this. I had been doing the same to my own pokemon. We all seemed to have the same amount of determination to want to win this. To finally end this battle that could ultimately save all of Sinnoh. Talk about a lot of pressure. Not that I'd admit that I was actually nervous._

_Finally, the attack was unleashed. Dialga had used its Roar of Time; the amount of energy in the blast was huge and I actually almost hesitated, but I quickly reacted and had all of my pokemon unleash their own attacks just as you had. When all of the attacks had collided, there was a large explosion, which had knocked myself and my pokemon back just from the shear force of the attacks colliding with one another. In the explosion though, I had heard multiple blood curdling cries from Dialga as well as other pokemon. I even barely heard the cry of a human; you. I coughed quite a bit from the smoke and dust that had kicked up. As the area started to clear though moments later, I witnessed Dialga rising up into the air as a swirling vortex appearing in the sky. Apparently it was a portal that was taking the large pokemon back to its own dimension as it appeared to have calmed back down. It relieved me to see that we had succeeded._

_That was when I realized something. Where were you and your pokemon? When the smoke had finished clearing, my eyes seemed to widen in fear at what I saw. You were lying on the ground, unmoving. Your pokemon were too. I didn't want to think about the possibility of why none of you moved, but I swallowed my fear and rose up onto my feet as I slowly closed the distance. What was revealed to me was something that I never thought I'd have to see. I finally felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes as they started to fall. My pokemon saw this, but I didn't care. Not at this point anyways. You're pokemon were all gone. They weren't just fainted, but actually gone; just like you._

* * *

As I lift my arm up, I wipe the tears that threatened to fall from them with my dark blue sleeve. I finally arrived at the very place where we first met. When I do, I see a figure up ahead, standing there at the edge of the crystal clear lake with a weavile at their side. When the figures turned to face me, my eyes widen at who I saw. "...Kira."

I quickly ran over towards you as quickly as my feet could carry me. Your bright, sweet smile was on your face; the smile that I never thought I'd ever see again. When I finally made it to you though, you suddenly vanished as did your weavile. I slowed down to a halt at this and I suddenly let the tears fall once more. You had been waiting for me to return here just so you could say goodbye. I glance around me sadly as knowone else was at the lake, but as I lift my gaze back towards the sky, a gentle breeze blew my shoulder length purple hair, and I could've sworn that I heard your sweet, gentle voice telling me goodbye and that you'll never forget me. I don't know how long I stayed there, but as I did, I remembered one last memory. It was probably the one that I held most dear to me; my fondest memory of you ever. A memory of three years ago...

* * *

_My Electabuzz was walking at my side as we came upon the lake. When we did, I saw a young trainer that was about 3yrs younger than I was and a weavile was at their side. You heard someone behind you and turned around to face me with a curious look on your face before you finally smiled sweetly at me. "Hi, my name's Kira. What's yours?"_

_I just stand there for a moment staring at you with my narrowed eyes, but then I smirk and shoved my hands into my pants pockets, my eyes gently closed. When I opened my eyes up again, my smirk and position where I stood there before you were still in place. "...Paul...My name's Paul."_

* * *

The memory of when we first met.

**_End_**

**Well, that's it. This was actually my first tragedy fanfic, so I wasn't a hundred percent sure if it'd turn out very well. Also, I constructed it a bit, trying to improve the story. Hope it turned out better this time. I think it did, but I'll leave that up to you fellow readers & fanfic writers. Please review to tell me what you think about it, ok? Thanks so much for reading though & I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
